Be Artistic
by Spyko
Summary: Sasuke transfers into an Arts university, and he may find the people, especially a certain blond, more artistic than he figured. SasuNaru YAOIlime in later chapters
1. Be nice to people in the halls

Disclaimer: I. own. Naruto. not.

A/N: First Naruto fic. Keep in mind that I'm an amateur and can't write proper english. So be kind, play nice, and enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter 1

"So this is the famous Konoha Arts University, hm?" He murmurs, more directed toward himself than the man beside him while looking up at the well-decorated building. Definitely lives up to the "Arts" part, with all the colorful windows. You'd think that pink, plus other colors, glass windows would look weird for a school, but the reality is that it gives the pile of bricks more life.

"Yup, and this is where you'll be spending your time for a few years." The said man replies cheerfully, hands in pockets.

The boy sighs. "Kakashi, why do I have to move all the way here with you just because of your little crush on a teacher here? And a man too…" Sasuke glared, mumbling the last part, but the older either didn't mind or didn't hear.

"It's NOT a little crush! I'm in LOVE with Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi protests, following after Sasuke as he started ahead toward the school. "He's smart, brave, kind, warm, and super sweet! And not to mention his cute face! Have you SEEN him without his shirt? God, super sexy!" Kakashi twirls around in his description of his love.

Sasuke simply ignores his adopted father and checks a map to find the main office. While others find having your (adopted) father singing about his fantasy for another man disturbing, Sasuke's grateful that he was blessed with the skill to shut Kakashi, and others, out.

"What's with the gloomy look, Sasu-chan?" Kakashi pats the boy on the head, earning a glare in return. "Are you nervous about your first day?"

"Uchihas don't get nervous." Comes the flat reply.

"Is that so?" Kakashi muses, ruffling his messy hair. "Anyways, I guess I should be heading back now, we still have stuff to unpack. Call me when you get settled."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, and heads off for the office without another word.

oOoOo

He danced. Twirling, spinning, twisting. Working his body to its nature, he flings his arms through the air and makes a sharp turn with his feet. His eyes are closed, slipping away from reality. His senses dulled, and all his being is about his movements and the beats of the music now. A thin layer of sweat soon builds up on his tanned skin.

Suddenly, the music stops. The boy, startled, trips over his own feet and falls onto the smooth wooden floor with a yelp.

"And I actually wondered where you were, Naruto-baka!" A girl's voice yells.

Naruto, rubbing his backside, flashes a silly grin. "H-Hey Sakura-chan."

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me, baka! I looked all over for you!" Sakura, hands on hips, walks over and glares at the blond. "Principle Tsunade wants a word with you. What did you do this time?"

"What! I didn't do anything lately!" Naruto scrambles to his feet. "That hag's out to get me for the slightest things!"

Ok, so what if I did stuff a few spiders into her desk. Big deal! It's not like it's the first time!

"Whatever!" Sakura smacks him on the head and sighs. "Just go now, or she'll throw a fit and make you wash all the sculpture rooms again."

Naruto pouted. What the hell? The old hag had made him mop the floors, whip the tables and counters, clean the sinks, and dust ALL the old clay shelves for EVERY sculpture room in the whole school just because he had set a piano room with a little spark! (The "spark" he meant setting fire to a room with 3 full-size pianos. Tsk tsk.) Not to mention all the toxic dust he inhaled to shorten his life span!

Quickly changing out of his sweaty shirt from the dance practice, the blond troublemaker heads straight to the Principle's office grudgingly.

oOoOo

Sasuke frowned again. Damn, this school's more complicated than the map shows it to be. And now, even though very un-Uchiha-like, he has lost his way.

Sasuke swore in his mind. They could at least have more than just one map around.

The halls are deserted and quiet. Not surprising, he supposed, it IS the weekend. No one would be wondering around doing nothing.

It's better this way. Sasuke doesn't like crowds.

He has always been surrounded by admirers, who loved the Uchiha. Uchiha, but not Sasuke. They never loved him for who he was.And he hates them for that.

THUMP! He crashes into someone around a corner.

"OW! What the…"

Sasuke curses under his breath, and turns to glare at the person.

And stared.

A blond slumped on the floor in front of him. He's rubbing his back while muttering something about keep ending up on the floor. His features are delicate, and his skin, exposed by the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, looks smooth and tanned.

_So…feminine._ The first thoughts that erupts in Sasuke's mind.

"Ah…sorry about that." The blond apologizes and looks up to face the Uchiha…

Who drowned in the depth of his eyes. He's never seen anything so clear and blue, like the ocean.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The blond is now back on his feet, and currently fussing over Sasuke while trying to see if the dark-haired boy is hurt. "Did you get a scrape or whatever?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke put on an icy glare. "Watch where you're going, dobe."

_Dobe? Where did that come from?_

Sasuke's obviously not the only surprised by the sudden nickname. The blond blinks blankly, but then frowns.

"I apologized already, you don't have to be a jerk about it." He said defensively. This guy's mean!

Sasuke ignores him, and walks past the blond to continue his search for the school office.

"…Are you looking for somewhere?"

Sasuke glances back. The blond still has that pissed expression on his face, but seems to be unable to keep himself from asking what he asked.

"The main office." He replies plainly.

"Oh? That's just around the corner then… this corner." The blond pointed to his left, where Sasuke could see what he has been looking for over the past quarter. He heads over without another word.

"You don't need to come with me." Sasuke states when he heard the blond walking behind him.

A snort. "Tch, don't think flatter yourself, teme. I just have business there too."

Sasuke didn't reply. Teme? He has a nickname already. A smirk crept onto his face without reason.

This guy's interesting.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review plez! I'll try to update soon if I can get all my other work 


	2. A roommate to keep youth company

Disclaimer: Gosh... writing this again is painful, but I don't own Naruto ;;

A/N: Chapter 2! D Sorry that it's so short... I'll try to make it up soon!

* * *

"WHAA!"

Naruto screeches while Tsunade's cup crackles. He's going to get a ROOM MATE! He's been having a single dorm to himself since the beginning of the year, and kicking a full-grown human being in all of a sudden will NOT be to his favor!

"Look here, ya old hag! I know I may be playing some jokes around, but stuffing me a roommate! You're more old-hearted than your wrinkles say!" (Don't ask about this part… I don't know. XD) He yells on the top of his lungs, then immediately hit by the cracked cup.

"Shut it already!" Tsunade growls, rubbing her temple. "Look, brat. This kid, YOUR new roommate, just transferred over today. I hope that you'll be nice with him," She pauses here, givinghim a look. "And get along."

Naruto snorts.

Sighing, Tsunade reaches over and ruffles the blond's hair lovingly. Naruto protests a bit, but doesn't pull away. She smiles. He's not a bad kid, just affected by his rough past and has an extreme sense of humor. But she'll make sure that he's well taken care of.

"You may leave now, Naruto."

He gets to his feet, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, and leaves the office with a slight pout.

Tsunade watches him leave silently. She hopes that she had made the right decision. Reaching over, she dials a number on her office phone.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" A young woman's voice answers.

"Bring me a new cup of coffee please, Shizune."

oOoOo

Sasuke walks down the empty hall, a slip of paper in hand. He has just finished checking in with the office, so now he needs to find his dorm room.

He frowns. He was told that he'd be having a roommate there, and he's not exactly thrilled. It means that he'll be invaded of privacy for the rest of the year until, if lucky enough, he could get a single room.

406 is the number. Arriving at the fourth floor, Sasuke checked each door until one said the number he wanted. Taking out his new dorm room key, he unlocked the door.

And came into a junkyard.

The room's covered with…stuff. Books, clothes, videos, CDs and other things are thrown all over the room. Shirts, pants, socks… They're everywhere, covering the floor and two beds. (Bet they're all dirty too. XD) Speaking of beds, which one is his? You can't really tell which is occupied since both have equal amount of messiness. Sasuke gave a sigh and drops his bag down on a bed. There's fifty percent of a chance that this is could be his bed.

So his roommate's a total lazy ass. Wonderful, just what he needs. Sasuke throws everything off, by chance, his bed, not caring what they are or where they land, and slumps back down. He hasn't gotten any decent rest in a while. With the long drive from the Sound and coming straight here, he's pretty worn out. Soon, his eyes grew heavy and he closes them with protest.

oOoOo

Naruto drags his feet as he heads back to his dorm. Damn… A roommate means that he'll lose half of the room.

_That old hag…_ The blond mutters under his breath as he pulls out his key.

_Eh?_ He blinks as the door opened easily. _I could've sworn I locked it._

Shrugging, he steps in, and blinks again.

There's a guy.

There's a guy in his dorm room.

There's a guy in his dorm room on his bed.

There's a guy in his dorm room on his bed asleep.

And isn't he the one he bumped into earlier?

Naruto stood at the door for a minute before snapping out of his staring and walks over to him. So he's his new roommate.

The boy is pale, paler than anyone Naruto has seen. Maybe his ebony hair contrasted strongly against it and made it look snowy. His face looks relaxed and peaceful, so different from when he saw him earlier. He was all gloomy.

But, Naruto thought with a 'hmph', his ROOMMATE needs to get his ass off his bed so he could be on it. Climbing on, the blond shook the dark-haired boy. "Oi oi! Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Nothing.

Naruto gave another 'hmph', but then grinned. He reached over the sleeping boy, attempting to get his alarm clock that was sitting on his desk. Nice thing that it's got a loud ring, because Naruto, as the proud Number One Prankster in K.A.U., wants to introduce himself with a bang.

But Sasuke chose that moment to wake.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the super short chapter. I can't seem to write long stuff... D: Review plez! 


	3. Please, kids, play nice

Disclaimer: Read previous chaps'

A/N: I can't believe I actually started something and am continuing it! XD And what fun I'm having writing this! Although I'm EXTREMELY busy this month... and then there's the exams in June. Oh, and I realized that I can't write long chapters...Just...can't. So, sorry kids! This chap's shortie. XD

* * *

Midnight stared into ocean blue.

It took a few seconds, but sleep quickly leaves Sasuke, and is replaced by confusion.

_What…the hell?_

The boy hovering over him seems to have caught onto their awkward position, and quickly moves away.

"Ah, s-sorry about that!" He scratches the back of his head, trying to hide his embarrassment while Sasuke sits up silently, his eyes still on the blond. He's that guy from earlier… "I was… um, you know, trying to wake you up since, well, you're on my bed and I sort of, you know, need it."

The Uchiha doesn't say a word as he gets off the bed and goes to the other. There was also fifty percent of a chance that he had gotten the wrong bed, and he did.

Sighing slightly, Sasuke clears the now certainly his bed of his blond roommate's possessions. That guy better cleans up these later, or at least his side of the room.

"So…" Naruto says uncertainly as the dark-haired boy turns to him and flashes an awkward smile. "You're my new roommate, huh?" _Smooth, Uzumaki. State the obvious._

Sasuke gives a short nod and returns to his unpacking. _Not a big talker, is he._ Naruto comments in his mind. Still, he wants to make a nice first impression. A friendly grin forms on his mouth at the thought and the blond puts out his hand.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, hey."

The Uchiha stares at the hand offered before him. Is this guy for real? A handshake? He snorts slightly and decides to decline.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He returns him name before minding his own business again.

Naruto's, however, a bit taken back by this. What's with this guy? He just gave him a cold shoulder! He pouts slightly, but doesn't give up.

"So, which Art department are ya in, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mentally winces. He doesn't like people calling him that, but then again, he wouldn't want random guys like the blond here yelling 'Sasuke' to the world either.

"It's common courtesy to tell your own info before asking for someone else's." Naruto blinks. _Demanding_, he thought. (Yes, this is like from the episode when Sasuke and Neji first met before the Chuunin Exam. XD)

"Dance, first year. Your turn."

_Dance, huh? _Sasuke muses as he quickly scans the blond. He's got a slender body, thin yet lean and well build.

"Music, vocal, first as well."

_Singer_, Naruto took a second to allow the information to sink in. There aren't many vocal students in K.A.U.; despite the fact that this is where plenty of talents gather throughout Konoha.

"Cool!" Naruto's smile immediately brightens up. "This school needs some nice voices to shine. We have plenty of artists and musicians, but Uchiha-san is one of the few rare vocals I know!" Naruto chats excitedly. He couldn't wait to see this guy perform.

Sasuke, on the other hand, mentally groaned. JUST what he needed. A lazy AND annoying roommate.

"Say, Uchiha-san! What schedule do you have? Maybe we're in a class together!" Naruto beams cheerfully. He has learned that if your ship doesn't come in, swim out to it. He can't make friends easily unless he puts forth effort.

Then he notices the ebony haired boy glaring coldly at him. "U-Uchiha-san?"

"Please allow me to make something clear to you, Uzumaki-SAN." Sasuke states word-by-word, mixing poison in them. "The only contact I want and WILL to have with you is the roommate relationship. Understand that you will NOT be mixed into my life. Get lost." He finishes off with an end-of-conversation tone.

Naruto blinks. Did...this guy just told him to get lost? What the HELL?

"O-ok, fine then…!" He stumbles, ruffling his blond locks while managing a grin to hide his uneasiness and a bit of anger. He's not sure what to say for a reply. The guy's just so serious looking! So much for a nice first impression.

Sasuke doesn't notice any of the blond's feelings, however, as he simply takes what he needed from his bag and leaves the room, heading towards the shower room down the hall he saw earlier during his search for the dorm. Now that he's made things open with his roommate, he expects peace.

No more words were said for the rest of that night.

oOoOo

"I'm telling you! He's a total JERK! A total and complete ASSHOLE!" Naruto exclaims and slams his fist on the café table, giving the dishes a little quake. "He just had that get-lost-you-inferior look on his damn face! It pisses me off damn it!"

"No kidding." Kiba mumbles as he takes another bite of his breakfast. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru (who's currently asleep, as always) and Chouji always have breakfast together at the café, and, Naruto has to admit, it's nice company, even though he argues with Kiba from time to time. "Sounds icy."

"NO KIDDING!" The blond yells in his face. "And I was expecting him to apologize after he came back from the shower too!"

"Maybe he was just shy..." Chouji suggests uncertainly, and gulps when Naruto turned a death glare at him. "I-I mean, he's new, right? Plus perhaps he's just bad at introducing himself. So he must feel kind of lonely, with no friends and all."

"I DON'T see how he could EVER make friends with that talk-to-me-and-die thing going! And now I'm stuck with an anti-social cold bastard who doesn't give a damn about how others feel!"

"No kidding, dude." Kiba murmurs again, dozing off. Naruto smacks him with his textbook.

"ANYWAYS," The blond huffs, gathering his things while ignoring Kiba's glares of daggers. "I've got classes now. So see ya losers around."

"Hell to you too, blondie."

* * *

A/N: Go ahead, kill and burn me. XD I know some readers were kinda expecting a sweet little confront between Sasuke and Naruto. Sorry, guys. -gets whacked- And I planned to have Sasuke being a pianist, but the idea of Sasuke singing on stage was just TOO hard to deny! Think about it, fangirls! The sexy Uchiha singing with his sexy voice on stage! Probably in sexy clothes too! -nosebleed- XD Anyways, I'll try to update soon, but don't expect long chapters! X3 BE KIND AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. EntersNeji Hyugaa?

Disclaimer: wtf do i REALLY have to say the painful truth again and again?

A/N: Ok, kids! Here's chapter 4 of 'Be Artistic'! It's a bit longer than my previous (crappy) chapters! XD But not by much... oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Now sitting in French class, a pencil in mouth and not paying much attention at all, Naruto's thoughts wondered back to his asshole of a roommate. 

Ok, so they had a rough start, but he's not quite ready to give up on the guy yet. Since, hey, he's going to be sharing the same room with Prince Icy for a whole year. Perhaps even longer. So if he doesn't want to get too fired up over the guy's rotten ass, he'll have to at least get along enough so that they at least won't bite each other's head off.

Plus, he doesn't want anyone looking at him coldly anymore.

A sudden flashback sent the hair on the back of his neck standing. _But it's ok now, Naruto…_ He comforts himself in his mind, burying his face in his arms and rests against the desk surface._ It's all in the past, and you're nice and safe now…_

The bell rings then. Grateful for the interruption of his thoughts, the blond quickly stuffed everything he had out back into his bag and raced out the room first. With Biology in another building next, he has to rush back to his dorm, get the books that he forgot in the morning, and then, halleluiah, it's lunch.

But, of course, being the idiot that he is, Naruto forgot more than just his books.

"Shit, I left my keys in the room…" He kicks the door and slumps down with his back against it. Congratulations, Uzumaki, you're getting yourself late for class AND locked out. He sighs and slams his fist on the door hard in frustration.

Suddenly the door opens and, in his surprise, Naruto falls back with thud. He cursed as his back complained. Why is he always ending up on the floor and hurting his back damn it!

"What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto looks up, still on his back, into his roommate's slightly irritated face. That's right, he has a roommate! Though he didn't know that the dark-haired boy would still be here, now he does.

"Ah, sorry! I left my Biology books here this morning!" Naruto explains as he scrambles into the room and found his books in the pile of his possessions by his bed. He tried to clean up for the Uchiha yesterday, but it was too much work to do everything all at once, so he just kicked them into a pile. Shikamaru's rubbing off on him. "And I forgot my keys too. Silly, huh?" He chuckles lightly at himself.

Sasuke doesn't say a single word as he quietly closes the door and went back to his desk. Closing his laptop shut, he collects a few books before standing and leaving the room.

"Class?" Sasuke looks back to see his blond roommate closing and locking the dorm door, while trying to put his things into the bag with one hand without dropping any. "Whatcha have now?"

The Uchiha took a few seconds considering whether or not to answer. "Biology, in the C building." Of course he'd rather to be known at little as possible, but he doesn't know why he answered truthfully.

The blond beams though. "Really really? Alright! Then I guess we're in the same class!" The last statement made Sasuke twitch.

Something tells him that he might not have peace.

oOoOo

"HEEELLO! DUMS AND DUMMIES!" Naruto hollers excitedly as he pushes, more like slams, open the café door, attracting stares but ignores them, as usual. "WHAT'S ON THE MENU, LOSERS?"

A pan came in contact with the back of his head, hard. "Will ya SHUT IT!" A woman's angry voice roars.

"OW! Anko-sensei that hurt!"

"I told you to SHUT yer YAP!" The angry woman yells, smacking the blond hard yet again while the rest of café went on with their business. This happens too often to be of any interest. "This IS a public cafeteria, brat! Now, what's your order?" It's scary how this woman can change her mood so fast. She could be all cuddling (not that Naruto ever want that) one moment, but hold a knife to your throat the next.

"That's why I asked 'What's on the menu'!" Naruto's goofy grin returns as he walks over and slumps down next to Chouji, who's always the first one to be seen in the café and is currently munching away.

"Ha! Ya know the round, kid! We've got ramen everyday JUST for ya!" Anko says with a cheerful grin and laughs. "So what will it be?"

"Miso!"

Anko laughs again, ruffling the blond's hair before leaving to prepare the ramen lover's lunch. Naruto can't help but to smile. He feels so happy, with friends and people who care so much. It's kind of scary to think of how his life was before.

A casual slap on the shoulder brings him out of his thoughts and his attention to an angryKiba. Naruto blinks as his canine-obsessed friend slumps into the seat next to him. "And what's eating you, dog boy?"

"Hyugaa." Kiba growls out and steals the blond's unopened pop.

Naruto archs an eyebrow. He knows that his friend's head-over-heels over this Hinata Hyugaa and has been dating her for a few months now. The Inuzuki being angry at the girl is like seeing Shikamaru doing his work. Never.

"Oh? Did Hinata-chan cheat on you?" Naruto muses half-mindedly. He's fond of Hinata. She's quite sweet and cute, like a little sister.

"What? Of course NOT you moron!" Kiba almost paled at the thought of Hinata cheating on him. That's not going to happen, ever! "It's not her, idiot, it's her freaky cousin!" Swearing under his breath, Kiba gulps down the can of pop.

Cousin? Naruto blinks again. Isn't it that Neji Hyugaa? The blond has met the guy before, when Hinata invited the group over to her house - or rather, the Hyugaa Estate, which was a huge property with a huge mansion that had huge rooms and all (A/N: lame, I know XD) – for her birthday. Her cousin seemed to be going out, and she introduced him tothem then. Hedefinitelywasn't a friendly guy, that's for sure.

The second, and last, time he saw him was in the dance room. Naruto went for his usual dance schedule, and bumped into Neji. It was a bit uncomfortable, seeing as how the long-hair boy leaned into him and asked for his name. He shrugged it off after the boy left. Maybe the boy was justworried and wanted to know the people his cousin hangs out with.

"And what about her cousin? Pissed you off?" Naruto asks lazily as he eyed Shikamaru joining them and gave a little wave.

"Well, no DUH! Isn't it obvious, blondie?" Kiba slams the now empty pop can onto the table. "He showed up JUST when I was about to kiss Hinata!" Kiba yells in Naruto's face and pulls his messy hair. "Now I'll have to go through another three hours of planning for a perfect timing to kiss her… Damn you Neji Hyugaa!"

"For what?"

Naruto gives a start and turns around to see the center of Kiba's currently hatred. Neji Hyugaa.

"Hey, H-Hyugaa-san!" Naruto greets nervously. Damn, they were caught talking about a person BY that person.

"To you too, Uzumaki-san." Neji greetsback, though eyeing Kiba, who was currently edging away but glaring at the same time. "And you too, Inuzuki-san."

"Whatever, Hyugaa."

Neji gave him a cold look before turning his gaze back to the blond in front of him. "Are you going to have dance practice today?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinks. "Uh… yeah, I have them every other day."

"Hm... I'll see you, then." Neji gave a small nod in farewell before leaving the group.

"That…was weird." Naruto mused out loud and brings his arms up to the back of his head, leaning comfortably back against the café seat.

Kiba crushes the can in his hands. Shikamaru yawns. Chouji's still eating.

"Anyways," Shikamaru breaks the silence and Kiba's growling. "How's your new buddy, foxie?"

"Don't remind me!" Naruto sighs and sinks down into his seat. "Icy's in my biology class, though he sits all the way in the back and I'm in the front. And apparently, the girls found their way to him and he was drowning." He gave a little laugh at that. He's pretty popular too, so he's usually got some female population clinging onto him. At least now he knows that his pain is shared.

"Hn." Shikamaru mumbles, too lazy to say a proper word.

"HERE YA GO, BRAT!" A steamy bowl of noodle suddenly appears sitting in front of the blond. "Miso! Eat up, kid!" Anko also appears out of nowhere and gives a few (hard) slap onto Naruto's back.

"YEAH! MEAL TIME, LOSERS!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. I dwell on small things too much, or don't give enough details. Keep in mind that this IS my FIRST decent fanfic that I'm actually TRYING to continue. There might be a lime or something coming up soon, so, adults, keep your ears open, and children, cover your eyes! -gets tomatoed- REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
